Jonathan Pryce
|fecha de defunción = |lugar de defunción = |interpretaciones notables = Brazil Evita El mañana nunca muere |imdb = 0000596 }} Jonathan Pryce, cuyo nombre de nacimiento es Jonathan Price (n. 1 de junio de 1947) es un actor galés nacido en Holywell, Flintshire (Gales, Reino Unido). Biografía Pryce trabajó en la Companía Real Shakespeare y el Everyman Theatre Liverpool durante los años 70. Actuó en el concierto de lanzamiento de la Asamblea Nacional de Gales recitando poemas de Dafydd ap Gwilym. En 1980, apareció como Ken en Breaking Glass y tuvo un pequeño pero importante papel en el duodécimo episodio de la serie radial Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. En 1983 apareció en televisión haciendo un pequeño papel en Martin Luther, Heretic y en el film The Ploughman's Lunch con guión de Ian McEwan. En 1985 se destacó mundialmente encarnando el papel de Sam Lowry, el protagonista de la película Brazil dirigida por Terry Gilliam. Pryce volvió a trabajar con Terry Gilliam en Las aventuras del Barón de Munchausen (The Adventures of Baron Munchausen) (1989) y Los hermanos Grimm (The Brothers Grimm) (2005). Pryce ganó un Premio Tony por su papel en Miss Saigón en su presentación original en Broadway. También se destacó por su actuación en la obra teatral La gaviota de Anton Chejov en 1985. En 1993/1994 fue locutor de las serie de publicidades de Infiniti para la televisión estadounidense. Estos comerciales fueron objeto de una popular parodia realizada por Mike Myers en Saturday Night Live en diciembre de 1993, donde aquel realiza una imitación de Pryce proponiendo la instalación de inodoros en lujosos automóviles. Pryce ha desempeñado papeles de personajes muy diferenciados, como el tímido protagonista de Brazil, la fuerte personalidad de Perón en Evita, o el malvado barón Elliot Carver en la película de James Bond El mañana nunca muere. En 1995 ganó el Premio al Mejor Actor en el Festival de Cannes por su actuación como Lytton Strachey en la película Carrington. Participaciones teatrales *''Comedians (Comediantes)'' (1975) como Gethin Price *''Hamlet'' (1980) como Hamlet *''Miss Saigon'' (1989) como El Ingeniero *''Nine'' (1992) como Guido Contini *''Oliver!'' (1994) como Fagin *''My Fair Lady'' (2001) como el Profesor Higgins *''Dirty Rotten Scoundrels'' (2006) como Lawrence Jameson *''Glengarry Glen Ross'' (2007) como Shelly Levene Algunas participaciones en cine *''Something Wicked this Way Comes'' (1983) como Sr. Dark *''Brazil'' (1985) como Sam Lowry *''The Doctor and the Devils'' (1985) como Robert Fallon *''Haunted Honeymoon'' (1986) como Charles Abbot *''Man on Fire'' (1987) como Michael *''Jumpin' Jack Flash'' (1986) como Jack *''Consuming Passions'' (1988) como el Sr. Farris *''Las aventuras del Barón de Munchausen'' (1988) como Horatio Jackson *''Glengarry Glen Ross'' (1992) como James Lingk *''Barbarians at the Gate'' (1993) como Henry Kravis *''Carrington'' (1995) como Lytton Strachey *''A Business Affair'' (1995) como Alec Bolton *''Evita'' (1996) como General Juan Perón *''Regeneration'' (1997) como Dr. William Rivers *''El mañana nunca muere'' (1997) como Elliot Carver *''Ronin'' (1998) como Seamus O'Rourke *''Estigma'' (1999) como Cardenal Houseman *''The Affair of the Necklace'' (2001) Cardenal Louis de Rohan *''Piratas del Caribe: La maldición de la Perla Negra'' (2003) como Gob. Weatherby Swann *''Los hermanos Grimm'' (2005) como Delatombe *''Piratas del Caribe: El cofre del hombre muerto'' (2006) como Gob. Weatherby Swann *''Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo'' (2007) como Gob. Weatherby Swann *''Leatherheads'' (2009) *''My Zinc Bed'' (2009) *''G.I. Joe: Rise of Cobra'' (2009) *''Dino Crisis: La Leyenda del Rey'' (2010) Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Actores del Reino Unido Categoría:Nacidos en 1947